


Slippery

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SCIENCE!, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia, inappropriate sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm is a scientist. He does experiments. Which may include the usage of other people, and... things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ancient piece for gunthatshootsennui on tumblr. I'm finally posting this here. Please pardon any grammatical errors; as I said, older fic.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/134434344823/slippery-baneberry-the-transformers-idw): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

With the way Brainstorm was humming, walking to his room with a cheerful stride in his step, and the briefcase clutched in his hand, it appeared as if he were returning from a nice day at work. So very happy and carefree, his head bobbing to the rhythm, yellow optics squinted into smiles. Brainstorm greeted the few who passed him, most of who just ignored him, while some gave him incredulous looks.

A bouncy, happy-go-lucky Brainstorm did not bode well for the most part. There'd be an explosion of some sort or everybody would be turning into cats that night. Surely something predictably unpredictable would take place because Brainstorm was in a great, spunky mood. An _accomplished_ one, which was even more nerve-racking.

No one dared ask him what was in that large, covered cylinder he was carrying.

Brainstorm was oblivious to the whispers and gossip about him behind his back. That, or he simply did not care. It was not like him to give a damn what people thought of him or his work, anyway - well, okay, maaaybe that wasn't completely true. But! Let them talk, they were all inferior and jealous. Above all, though, their fear was misplaced, because Brainstorm had not created some newfangled invention that may or may not of displaced all time and space.

Rather, it was something a little more... personal. A little more private.

Punching in the key code, the door to Brainstorm's room swished open. He stepped into the doorway, light from the corridor cutting through the darkness. Once inside, he shut the door, shuffling about in the dark, optics aglow. He was quite aware of the small, semi-pained noises coming from one corner of his hab-suite, but went about his business. Brainstorm switched on the lights, unchained the briefcase from his wrist and deposited it on the desk. All the while humming and nearly drowning out the whimpers nearby.

Finally, once all adjusted, Brainstorm took the cylinder in both hands and turned to the source of noise. Atomizer sat in one corner, back to the wall, hands bound behind him. His legs were open and kept in place by a spreader bar at his knees. The red Autobot wiggled about, shifting and rocking lightly back and forth; each minute movement, however, sending shivers up his backstrut.

"Good evening," Brainstorm said, optics creasing into smiles again, "and how are we doing? You look _wonderful_."

Atomizer groaned. "It... I-It..." he choked on another small whimper.

Brainstorm looked between Atomizer's spread legs, at the fluids pooling beneath him. "Sorry I ran a bit late," he explained. He held up the cylinder. "I was just putting on the final touches."

"C-Can y-you... can..."

"Let's see your progress!" Brainstorm chirped. He headed over to his bound guest, kneeling before his legs. Setting the cylinder down, he bent forward, fingering open the latch on Atomizer's groin. Once the panel was open, a small wave of dammed fluid poured free, and Atomizer twisted aside, giving both a relieved and pained whimper.

"My my my!" Brainstorm swept a finger around the drenched rim of the red Autobot's port, earning another shiver. He smeared the transfluid between index finger and thumb, studying it with a curious cock of the optic ridge. He spread his digits, the sticky thread of pink liquid drooping before breaking. Brainstorm looked up, into Atomizer's flashing yellow visor. "You produced more than I had initially hypothesized!"

Atomizer gulped, loudly. "G-... Good?"

"Good? It's great!" Brainstorm cheered. He sat back. "It means more fun for _all_ of us."

Atomizer stared tiredly at the cylinder hidden beneath the cloak. "Is... is that..." He shivered, swallowed again. "That... _thing_?"

Brainstorm's optics squinted, giving a devious little twinkle. "Yes," he replied, "and Synthilla is quite excited to meet you. He is _very_ friendly; you can ask Tailgate, if you don't believe me." He removed the cloak from the cylinder, revealing a small creature floating in blue fluid and bubbles inside.

Atomizer reclined his head, breathing. "Synthilla...?" he asked. "You... Th-that's its name?"

"Yes. It's a good name, thank you very much," Brainstorm huffed. He unlocked and unscrewed the top of the cylinder. "I'm afraid he's a little cranky. I've been splicing his DNA for three days now, and he's had very little to eat." He fished inside the cylinder, removing the creature. The starfish was about the same size of his hand, azure blue with white and pink swirls. Once out of its small tank, its tendrils curled, two extending in Atomizer's direction. Brainstorm laughed. "Oh, it smells its food! I knew I was successful in heightening its senses."

Atomizer wiggled. "It... It w-won't hurt... w-will it?" he grumbled, looking from the starfish to Brainstorm.

Brainstorm swished his free hand, the starfish still waving its little arms at the red Autobot. "Of course not! I wouldn't go through this experiment if I knew it would hurt my test subject," he cooed.

He did not sound entirely genuine, but having known Brainstorm for quite some time now... Atomizer forced himself to relax. "O... Okay. L-Let's do this..." he muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Brainstorm snapped his fingers, and the starfish twitched in his hand. "Let's not keep our little buddy waiting any longer." He leaned forward again, very slowly placing the starfish before Atomizer's open port. The archer watched with baited breath, frame tense; the starfish laid there a moment, barely moving. "It's assessing the situation," Brainstorm explained, eagerly rubbing his hands together. "Any minute now, and--"

Atomizer gasped then squealed as the starfish suddenly leaped from the ground and right onto his crotch. It wasted absolutely no time crawling into the 'bot's port, wiggling in deeper. Atomizer squeaked again, body jerking left and right; his legs shivered and ached as they instinctively tried to close, the bar holding them in place. He cried as Synthilla nearly disappeared inside him, leaving two tentacles out to hook at the outer rim of his port.

Brainstorm clapped his hands excitedly. "Look look! He's so happy! You produced so much nectar!" he exclaimed, almost breathless.

Atomizer groaned. That 'nectar' so happened to be a concoction of thick liquid that had been congealing inside him into thin paste for almost an hour now, and while that was weird in itself, it had the strange aftereffects of inducing heat. Atomizer had been too distracted by the tantalizing warmth to really complain. He gasped again and Brainstorm leaned forward, optics wide and glowing.

"How does it feel?" the scientist asked, anxious.

"W... We... weird..." Atomizer mumbled, rocking to the side. "I... I can... f-feel it, m-mo-- _ah_!" His back arched, visor widening and flashing.

Brainstorm bounced in his seat. "Tell me! Tell me what it feels like! What does Synthilla feel like?"

Atomizer took a moment to adjust to the damn starfish crawling about inside his port. "... T-Tickles. Little... little... bit... Ah, s-slimy... W-weird and... f-feels..." He tried to curl forward, hands grinding in his cuffs. "M-Moving a-around... I--I can't... I-It feels..." His engine was revving; fans were cycling air in loud thrumming thumps.

Brainstorm tilted his head. "... Good?" he offered, voice a slight purr.

Atomizer whimpered. He barely nodded his head. "I... I d-dunno b-but... it... _Ahh_..." He trailed off, once more settling back. His head lolled. "It's... s-stroking... s-sensitive... I- _nn_."

Brainstorm was quiet a moment. Then: "Its little tentacles rubbing against the lining of your port? Its small suckers drinking up the fluids, massaging the sensitive padding? Its almost microscopic claws pinching and poking?" He watched as the two visible tentacles began sweeping around the rim, suggesting Synthilla was rolling slowly around inside.

Atomizer was making low moans, thighs shivering. Indeed the damn thing was. Its tentacles felt so good, sucking and caressing the lining of his port. "... Yea--yes..." he swallowed, dryly, fingers twitching open and closed against his palms. " _Yes, l-like... that_..."

Brainstorm nodded. "Let's see how he's doing now," he said. He squeezed a finger inside Atomizer's port, wiggled it around, the backside caressing the starfish. Atomizer squeaked. "Ah, yes. He's filling up." He stroked Synthilla, knuckle rubbing against the top of the archer's port. "He might be a while. I hope you don't"--and Atomizer was groaning as Brainstorm's finger pushed into a sensitive ceiling node--"mind?"

Atomizer writhed. "N-No, m-m-more!" he cried in a loud whine.

Brainstorm continued stroking both the starfish and lining of his test subject's soaked port. "This is amazing. History is taking place and being made right in front of us!" His optics widened, glowing. "Rewind should be here. Should record this. Maybe try Synthilla, too. With his size, oh, could you--"

"Nnnha!" Atomizer promptly replied, pushing down against that probing finger. Synthilla latched all its suckers to his port, holding down. He jerked to the side, huffing and puffing. "I--Oh, P-Primus..."

Brainstorm sighed, thrusting his finger in and out of the port. "I'm kind of jealous," he pouted.

Atomizer dropped his head forward. "It f-fff-feels--"

"That's it!" Brainstorm sat back, and the loss of his finger had Atomizer groaning. "I want to have fun, too." He carefully helped tuck Synthilla in a little farther, and the archer jumped. Taking Atomizer by the shoulders, he pulled him upright and onto his bound knees.

Standing, Brainstorm stared down at the shivering Autobot; he gently tapped a finger at the corner of his maskplate. "If you don't mind?" he purred.

Atomizer caught on quickly. With a small click, his maskplate slipped open, mouth gaping to breathe heavily. With an appreciative hum, he slipped his hand down Atomizer's face, fingers lightly caressing his lips, before resting on his own interface plating. Pushing it open, his cord protracted, pressurized erect, its edge grazing Atomizer's cheek.

Atomizer sat back, wincing and groaning at Synthilla's little wiggle. He pressed the edge of his tongue against the end of Brainstorm's cord, only for a second, before closing his mouth around it, working it down slowly. Brainstorm groaned, cupping the back of the Autobot's head; seriously, he'd really have to thank Atomizer for his lack of a gag reflex. His entire cord was in his mouth, tight around the lining of his throat.

Atomizer tried to keep focus, though it was difficult considering the starfish rolling around inside his port. No one could blame him. He sucked to the very hilt of Brainstorm's cord before drawing his lips back, repeating the process. Started at a slow, almost painful pace, until the scientist was making the same little mewls and groans. Atomizer stopped in between pumps, sucking at the head a moment before taking the entire cord again, feeling it burrow into his throat. Stopped again to tongue at the slit, top to bottom, bottom to top.

Brainstorm was shaking now, his knees locking. He kept one hand on the back of Atomizer's head, the second bracing against the wall. He leaned forward, and the archer momentarily gagged at the sudden thrust. He adjusted quickly, however, letting his teeth graze down the cord's length.

"A-Ah, my word," Brainstorm tittered, his face glowing from his optics, "y-you certainly--you certainly have a w-way with... with your..." Oh, to Hell with it, and he moaned as he snapped his hips, again taking the Autobot by surprise.

It just so happened that at that exact time, Synthilla decided to crawl up farther inside Atomizer's port, greedily lapping up all the sweet nectar. The loud noise he made sent vibrations through Brainstorm's cord, and the scientist laughed heavily. "S-See?" His hips undulating back and forth, riding inside Atomizer's mouth. "We--we're all ha-hahaha-having f-fun!"

And then, with one particularly hard and glorious suck, Brainstorm's legs gave out like jello. He flopped back onto the ground, taking Atomizer with him. The archer landed on top of Brainstorm, wiggled as Synthilla responded to the movement by once more clinging and sucking onto his port lining. Nonetheless, they were not quite finished yet; Atomizer slowly sat back on his knees, back curved, breathing in and breathing out. He looked down at Brainstorm, staring at him, waiting, expecting.

"R-Release m-my hands..." Atomizer murmured. "And... and the b-bar..."

Brainstorm considered it. Quietly, he sat up, shaky fingers fondling with the key code on the cuffs. They clicked open and fell to the ground; Atomizer remained still until the spreader bar was unlocked and removed, set aside. Completely free and without taking a moment to rest, Atomizer lunged. He took each of Brainstorm's thighs in his hands, tight and denting metal, rolled the gasping scientist back and before he knew it--

Brainstorm whimpered loudly when Atomizer thrust his cord inside him. His port instantly adjusted, as it was quite used to these 'surprises'. Fluid pooled around the ribbed cord pumping fast and hard in his port, and his backstrut practically curled into a ball. Atomizer hooked his legs over his pauldrons, leaned forward until he was chest to chest and face to face with his partner. He flicked out his tongue, weakly tracing it up Brainstorm's maskplate. That was enough to quickly snap it open, and Brainstorm's mouth was ready when Atomizer took him into a kiss.

Everything was hot, almost too hot, and while they were moving too fast, it didn't feel fast enough. Brainstorm thrust his tongue inside Atomizer's mouth, pressed it to his tongue before he broke the kiss, biting the archer's bottom lip hard between his teeth. Atomizer groaned, slammed into Brainstorm harder, sending the scientist skidding a few inches along the ground, leaving behind transfers of paint. Releasing his bottom lip, Brainstorm sucked the top before Atomizer gently butt foreheads with him, initiating another bruisingly hard kiss.

Suddenly, Atomizer jerked forward, nearly bending the damn scientist in half. "I-It's inside c-completely u-up!" he cried, visor wide and flickering.

Brainstorm blinked. "Uhwah?" he replied, intelligently.

"I-Inside com-com-completely!" Atomizer whined. He snapped his hips and once more buried himself to the hilt, and now Brainstorm was crying with him. "O-Oh, it--it-- I can't--!"

"Let it happen," Brainstorm purred, stroking Atomizer's cheeks. He ground up into his lap, port clenching around his cord. "For _s-science_."

Atomizer slowly looked down, so nervous, so confused, so aroused. Stared at both that excited but pleading expression on Brainstorm's face. His yellow optics flushed, lips wet and parted-- Oh, and then Synthilla was stroking nodes again, and Atomizer growled; right. Where was he? Ah, yes. He pummeled back inside Brainstorm, and the scientist squealed gleefully, rising up to kiss him.

After damn near fucking Brainstorm right through the floor, Synthilla finally managed to snap the remains of Atomizer's self-control. One tendril caressed and then clenched a node, and Atomizer dropped forward, going tense; his cry died into a deep-throated growl as he overloaded. Brainstorm whimpered and arched his back, hot transfluid filling up inside him. He smiled, weakly, coolant streaking from the corners of his mouth.

And though all Atomizer wanted to do was lie down and pass out, he was a gentleman. Quivering fingers wrapped around Brainstorm's cord, pumped once, twice, three times, slow and clumsy. But he quickly picked up the rhythm, and Brainstorm now had his legs wrapped around his hips, swaying with each pump of the archer's wrist. "O-Oh, wonderful, wonderful!" he moaned, biting into his bottom lip.

It didn't take much longer; a few more hard pumps, and a sharp jab of his thumb in the cord's slit, and Brainstorm rolled back with a loud, happy howl. Atomizer sat back, transfluid streaking across his chest. Now, with everything done, he released Brainstorm. Freed himself with a wiggle from his partner; as he went to speak, he choked on his words and the coolant rising in his throat, sitting up ramrod straight. With another violent jerk, he rolled onto his side, lying there and breathing heavily.

A second later, Synthilla emerged from his port, still coated in some of the lubricants. Atomizer hummed as his body relaxed against the cold tile, but it felt... strange. As if he were suddenly... empty?

Brainstorm laid beside him, slowly turning on his side with a wince. "Y-You did g-good, sold... soldier," he chortled, his maskplate half-way closed.

Atomizer weakly smiled back. "Was... e-easy."

They both laughed a moment before their sore bodies went limp again. Brainstorm curled forward, one shaky hand grabbing the starfish by a tentacle. He pulled the plump creature over, rolled it up in his hand. "Y-You too, Synthilla..." He held the starfish to his face, and gave it a little smooch. He was so pleased with his little pets.


End file.
